1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for decomposing a mixture containing cycloalkyl hydroperoxide with an aqueous phase containing alkali metal hydroxide where, besides the alkali metal hydroxide, there is also at least 10% by weight of the aqueous phase of one or more alkali metal salts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for decomposing cycloalkyl hydroperoxide has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,415, which disclosed the decomposition of cycloalkyl peroxide in the presence of sodium hydroxide. The disclosure of this patent, as well as any other printed publication cited by the present specification, is incorporated by reference herein. Although high conversions to cycloalkanones and cycloalkanols were achieved, the reaction velocity is relatively low.
The reaction velocity constant, a measure of the reaction velocity, is an important parameter to increase. The larger this constant, the more efficient is the decomposition reaction. In many cases, this also implies that the contributions of side reactions yielding undesired products is less. In addition, the decomposition reaction can be carried out in a smaller reactor, which means a lower investment, or in an existing reactor in which more of the desired decomposition products, i.e. cycloalkanones and cycloalkanols, can be formed. The cycloalkanones and cycloalkanols can be used in the preparation of caprolactam, which in turn can be used as a raw material in the production of nylons.